The Rise of the Riders- Bloodwolf
by SlytherinToTheCore
Summary: The story of the second generation of Riders- From my point of view. I own nothing except the plot and OCs. Everything else belongs to the brilliant Christopher Paolini. ON TEMPORARY STAND BY.
1. Chapter 1

CHP 1- A NEW COUNTRY

Eragon Bromsson was on a ship, looking for an island big enough for dragons and Riders. And he had found it. I heard him call me and I at once went to his side.

'Blodhgarm, I think that's perfect.' Eragon said to me, pointing at a huge island in front of us.'

'Yes, Shadslayer, it is indeed perfect. ' I replied, somewhat amused.

'_Brightscales, is it perfect?' _I asked Saphira with my mind.

_'Blodhgarm, I shall go see if it is proper for us.' _With that, Saphira flew ahead to see the island. She gave a roar of approval. I steered the ship towards the island. Eragon and I got off the ship, observing the surroundings. I spotted many deer, rabbits, mice, and a few wild horses.

'Perfect.' Eragon said. '_Umaroth-elda?' _

_'Eragon, Saphira, Blodhgarm this is good. I approve of it and I name it "Shur'tugal istalri." The fire of the Riders.' Umaroth said._

_'I like the name, Umaroth-elda.' _said Saphira.

Eragon and I nodded in agreement. Me, my fellow elves, and Eragon started clearing a huge patch with magic. Then we cast protective spells and started building a castle-like structure to house all the eggs and Eldunari. Eragon and Saphira took some eggs to leave in the various areas of left some with Orik, with Nar Garzvog, with Nasuada, Orrin and Arya. He told Arya that when the eggs hatch, she was to alert him. The same he did everywhere else. In ten days, he was back.

While Eragon had gone, we had completed the castle and we were now singing so that the trees would become buildings. We were all pleased with our progress. In six months, we had constructed all the buildings and had caught the animals, raised the horses, found water, built wells and grown trees. Still, something was missing. Dragons.

END OF CHP 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2- THE FIRST STUDENT.

'Shadeslayer, Shadelslayer!' I heard Vanir, the elven messenger. 'Shadeslayer, a egg hatched!'

'That's great news!' Eragon yelled. 'Blodhgarm, can you go and see that the dragon grows well and then when he or she has grown, bring the Rider here.'

'I shall do it, Shadeslayer. I will be back in four months. Till then, I will send a elf here, if he or she agrees, to give their service in the construction.' I replied. Eragon nodded. I ran to the boat in which Vanir had come, then set sail towards Du Weldenvarden.

By dusk, we had reached Osilon. I and Vanir started walking towards the gate of Osilon. The guard let us pass and I looked around, not having been here before.

'Where's the Rider, Vanir-vodhr?' I asked.

'Over there.' Vanir pointed at a hut on the edge of the forest. I looked and I saw and young elven girl sitting outside the hut with her dragon. I ran forwards to meet her.

'Good day, Rider.' I said in the ancient language, waiting for her response.

'Good day, ….. I'm afraid I don't know you.' she said.

'I am Blodhgarm, son of Ildrid the Beautiful. And you are?' I said.

'Juana, daughter of Lord Firsal and Lady Evgenia.' Juana said.

'Very well. Juana, I have come to oversee the growth of your dragon. What's his name?' I said.

'Roslarb.' Juana said.

'May I?' I nodded at Roslarb. Juana nodded. I touched Roslarb's snout, admiring the aqua sheen of his scales. 'I am honoured to meet you, Roslarb-finarel.' I said, twisting my hand over my sterum.

'_And I, you, Blodhgarm.' _Roslard said.

'How old is he?' I asked Juana.

'About two months. Why?' Juana looked at me curiously.

'You must be knowing Eragon Shadeslayer, Bane of Galbotorix and the Ra'zac,' Juana nodded. I went on, 'He has sent me to oversee the growth of Roslarb and teach you the basics of magic, swordsmanship and meditation.'

'Wow, I shall enjoy it, Blodhgarm-elda.' Juana said.

'Not elda,' I told her. 'You will address me as Master or Ebrithil.' She nodded.

END OF CHP 2


	3. Chapter 3

CHP 3- I BECOME A TEACHER.

I started teaching Juana the basics of swordsmanship. She proved to be a great fighter, fierce and intimidating. She defeated me twice in the five times we crossed blades. Then I showed her the Rimgar, the Dance of the Snake and Crane. She enjoyed it and she told me stories about her growing up. She was very young, only 20 years old.

And then, finally, magic. I watched Juana master the basics of magic. And, without realizing it, four months passed away, and it was time for me, Roslarb and Juana to return to Shur'tugal istalri.

When we arrived at the Fire of the Riders, Juana was amazed, and said that she liked the name very much. And Eragon was her second role model. This seemed amusing to me, because Eragon was younger than her, and she thought of him as her _Guru (_ Hindi word for a great teacher). I kept these thoughts to myself.

As Eragon and the elves, including me, started giving Roslarb and Juana advanced education, I watched Eragon and Juana growing closer, while Roslarb clearly admired Saphira. I hoped that Juana would be one of the greatest Riders, while Roslarb will be powerful dragon that awes everyone. I also discovered something else. I was growing extremely fond of Juana and Roslarb and I couldn't believe it at all.

Throughout my life, I had never grown that fond of anyone, except for family and I was feeling strange. It wasn't love, I was sure. But it was a feeling I had never felt before.

END OF CHP 3

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter, this chapter was just what Blodhgarm teaches Juana and Roslarb and how he grows fond of them.


	4. Chapter 4

CHP 4- THE RISE.

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to HikerWriter(if I can dedicate chapters to people) for they motivated me, and kept my spirit up. Thank you. Enjoy. And review!_

Saphira was training Roslarb when a loud _thud _made us look up. Firnen and Arya had just landed. Saphira gave a roar of pleasure and went to greet them at once. Eragon, was not that excited, but he greeted them as well.

I went forward and said, 'Arya Drottning long time, no see.'

'Yes, Blodhgarm-elda, indeed,' Arya replied. 'How is everything?'

'All is in order, Drottning,' I said. 'How are things in Du Weldenvarden?'

'Fine, just fine.' Arya said.

_'Good day, Blodhgarm-elda. I hope you are in good health.' _Firnen said.

'I am in perfect health, Firnen-finarel.' I said. I turned around as the Urgal messenger, Fisk, came running towards us.

'Firesword!' he shouted. 'Three eggs hatched.' Eragon raised his fist in triumph. Saphira and Firnen hummed.

'Olga.' Eragon said, indicating her to go with Fisk. She nodded and ran to the boat. Eragon turned to me and said, 'Blodhgarm, Juana.' I nodded and crossed blades with her. We fought and fought. Most of the fights drawed, but Juana was disappointed with that. She wanted to win. And she did. Roslarb and Saphira were training high above, along with Firnen. Suddenly, Roslarb let out breathed fire, aqua in colour. Juana gasped and a smile of pure delight was on her face. I smiled at her and she smiled back. When Roslarb landed, she ran to him and hugged him. They must have exchanged some private words because they were stationery for over five minutes.

Then five months passed away in a blur, full of happiness, hard work, teaching and they ended with the arrival of three Riders.

The eggs were hatching fast, Riders arrived from every race and they were trained by Eragon and we elves. Arya, Orik, Nar Garzhvog and Nasuada sent people to the Fire of the Riders who wanted to be instructors. Many dragons hatched in the wild as well. Soon, the land was full of dragons and I loved watching them, although I never said anything about having an extreme attraction towards dragons. I always wished that I could be a Rider, but maybe it wasn't in my destiny.

Interrupting my thoughts, Eragon said, 'Blodhgarm, you need to take more eggs. You and Johan are going.' I nodded and picked up three eggs and put them in the boat. Johan followed me with three more eggs. Within a few days, we reached Illirea. I was thinking about how many eggs we should leave with each race. I knew there were three Urgal Riders, none dwarf or human and one elven Rider. That settled it. The humans and dwarfs were to have two eggs as there was one egg with each of them. I greeted Nasuada and gave her two eggs. She bade us farewell with a excellent dinner, however there was too much meat. I said nothing, despite of what I was thinking at that moment. We took leave and travelled to Farthen Dur, to Orik. Again, there we left two eggs and Orik threw a feast to mark the rise of the Riders. There was a lot of meat here as well, I, once again, ignored what I was thinking. We left to go the the Urgals and of course, Du Weldenwarden. As there were three Urgal Riders already, we left an egg. Thankfully, they understood our reasons and said nothing about it. I was relieved and we went to Du Weldenvarden. There, we spent three days, dancing and eating. We left one egg in Du Weldenvarden because there was one egg there already, and one had hatched, so we left one. And we sailed back.

When Johan and I arrived, the training was in full swing. Everyday was different. We passed on our knowledge of spells and fighting to the youngsters. I used sit beside the eggs, talking to them in a soft voice, hoping that one might hatch for me. But perhaps it wasn't my duty to be a Rider.

Although a dragon didn't hatch for me, I got to witness the rise of the Riders. I met new people, I trained the dragons and Riders, and even grew close to a wild dragon.

Then, a dragon hatched for Vanir, the messenger. He was happy. His dragon was a golden colored one. When I saw it, I thought of Glaedr.

I watched Roslarb flying in the air happily. I saw Saphira observing him. She was proud of him, I knew that. So was I.

A year passed and Vanir's dragon, Sun, was big and strong. She was a very majestic dragon. Almost a female version of Glaedr, it seemed to me. For some reason, I felt like laughing when I thought of a female version of Glaedr. Oromis would have been proud of Vanir, that's what Glaedr said. That brought tears to my eyes, which I quickly wiped.

END OF CHP 4


End file.
